Ever Wonder why We're here
by Staniel Danley
Summary: When people tend to wake up in Blood gulch for unexplained reasons. They normally have a very deep backstory they aren't aware of, and they get placed on Blue team. Not me though. I have the unfortunate luck of being a pretty mundane person, with in uninteresting backstory, while being placed on Red team. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I grunt as my head smacks into something metallic "Ah! Motherfucker!" I hold my head in my hands as pain rings through my head. I growl as I punch whatever my head smacked into, but winced as my hand starts to hurt too.

I turn my head to look at the piece of shit that caused me this pain but couldn't see it, my vision was still blurry from waking up. I felt discomfort on my lower back, causing me to stretch my muscles and yawn as I do so. I had a massive headache, didn't help that I clearly slept in an uncomfortable position, sitting up for some reason. I rub my eyes to clear my foggy vision which didn't help in the slightest.

I need a drink of water.

Suddenly the whole room jolted, causing my headache to get worse. I groan as my head falls into my hands. I think I got a concussion.

"Here!" A loud high-pitch voice cuts through, making me cringe.

I held my hands to my ears in a weak attempt to snuff out the ringing that the voice caused.

The voice spoke up again,"Oops. Sorry." an awkward laugh followed.

I look up and squint my eyes as I try to find the voice, my head protesting the whole time. I let out a pained sigh as my head falls into my hands again, my vision fogging up once again, before trying once more. Unfortunately what I saw didn't help. The bright red color caused that unusual heaviness behind my eyes to amplify.

I looked away quickly, closing my eyes. I took a deep breath before looking back at the big blurry red thing.

"I got you your bottle of water. Drink up." The voice urges me as the red turned into a dark green.

I rubbed my eyes again, clearing my vision before focusing on the canteen bottle being held in front of me. I mutter a small thanks as I grab it and sluggishly twist open the cap.

I downed half of the contents before stopping to take a breath, "Oh man..." I groan. The water helped, a little bit. This headache isn't going away anytime soon, at least it isn't as tormenting as it was before but it certainly could be better.

"Do you feel any better?" The voice asked

I grunt,"Little bit"

"Hmm.." The voice ponders, "Oh! Wait here" I heard heavy footsteps walk over to something before I heard things being moved. The footsteps came back, "Here."

In front of me was a gloved hand. In that hand was two pills, painkillers I would assume. I laugh quietly, "That'll help. Thanks." I say as I grab the pills and throw them into my mouth, downing the remainder of the water along with the medicine.

"I saw you hit your head against the wall. Looked like it really hurt. Then you punched it. That also looked like it hurt. Then you were groaning a lot while simultaneously holding your head in your hands. And I was like 'If I was a betting man, I'd say you have a headache!' so I sprung into action, and decided to help my fellow comrade in need." His voice isn't as piercing as it was before. Good, that means the drugs are already kicking in. "Are you gonna be alright?" He asks worriedly.

I lean back in my chair, "Yeah. Just gonna need a few minutes." I say as I begin resting my eyes to wait for my head to settle properly, "Thanks… Uh." I trailed off.

"Private Donut! Reporting for duty." He introduced causing me to snort.

Private Donut? What kind of stupid name is that? Literally no one in the history of fiction and non-fiction has a name like that.

Ah, now that I think about it, there definitely is some poor losers named Donut out there. Specially in fiction. Like Private Donut from Red vs Blu- wait.

Waaait a minute.

I slowly open my eyes, focusing on the red thing in front of me. Only that red thing is a guy who happens to be wearing red stuff, with his hands on his hips as if he was some resident hero.

I gulp as I look around. Weapons lined up nicely on the walls. Boxes full of stuff I'll never know. A pilot impatiently shaking his leg. This strange grey colored helmet on my lap. That large sniper rifle sitting on the seat next to me. The self proclaimed "Donut" standing in front of me, head to toe in armor. Bright red armor.

I begin to laugh at my self. Closing my eyes and smiling.

This is all dream. Of course it is. This kind of scenario only exist in fanfiction. Not in real life. Not for me, I've just read too much fanfiction lately. And since my imagination was active, it's given me temporary control over my dreams.

Yes. That's it. Just a dream. A dream about Red vs Blue.

I open my eyes and look at my arms, legs, torso and see grey armor planted all over my body.

A very realistic dream mind you. The detail on this armor is immaculate! I can feel the body suit too, and the tightness of the armor. Don't forget the cold air coursing through the suit, keeping me cool. That headache also seemed extremely real too.

I frown. Doubt seeping into my mind.

What if..? No, that's definitely a side affect of controlling your dreams. I mean, you'd want it to feel real. Right?

I look at 'Donut', "Uhm... you wouldn't happen to know where we are?" I ask.

His head reels back, as if he was aghast at what I just asked, "You don't remember?" he shakes his head "Very unprofessional of you. We're in Blood Gulch outpost number one! Remember?"

I stare at him. Right. Right, yeah that makes sense! of course! Where else would I be if not Blood Gulch?

I laugh out loud, "Right! Silly me." I smack my head comically, only for it to start pounding again, "Ugh. I might have to rest a little bit."

"What? Hell no!" a voice from the front of the ship yells to us. "Get the fuck off my ship! We've been sitting here for ages, I've got shit to do!" the pilot, obviously angry, yelled out to us. Causing me to jump in surprise. Donut and my head doing the same.

Who the fuck was that guy? What's his problem?

The pilot Growled, "Well? You gonna get the fuck off or not?" He crosses his arms aggressively, "Or do I have to throw you off? Eh? what's it gonna be?"

I groan, "We're going. We're going."

Donut crossed his arms "Hmpf. How rude." he looks at me "We should go before the pilot throws another tantrum."

"Whatever, Asshole!" the pilot yelled out.

I scoff at the pilot before staring at the grey helmet sitting on my lap. The visor of the Mk.V helmet stared at me back, using my own face as a reflection.

"Just a dream." I whisper. before spinning the helmet and shoving my head in it. Doom style.

I stand up, wobbling slightly as my legs weren't used to standing just yet. My headache came back. Though not as bad as last time.

I walk to the door of the cargo ship, where Donut was waiting for me.

I gesture to the Gulch,"Shall we?" I ask him.

He looks behind me "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? How'd you mean?" I look behind me

He points to the sniper leaning on the seat next to mine. "The Sniper Rifle. You're the team sniper aren't you? I put it there while you were sleeping, cause I thought you needed it so..."

"Wait. I'm the team sniper? Since when?"

"What? You're saying you _aren't_ the team sniper?!" He panicked "Oh no! Did we get the wrong guy?!"

I held my hands up "Calm down, Donut! I'm the team sniper, okay? No need to panic."

"Oh. Well thank god! Phew!" He wiped his visor, "I was like, totally freaking out there! It's just that this is my first day here, and I don't want things to get too complicated. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah i know what you mean." I gesture to the sniper, "I'm just gonna go get my gun now."

"Okay then"

I walk over to the rifle and hold it in my hands. The damn thing was heavy and felt foreign in my hands. I've never actually held a gun before so this was really new to me.

I didn't know weight counted in dreams. My doubts are starting to become more real by the minute. I may have been a bit far-fetched with the controlling dreams thing. But I just... What else am I supposed to believe? This whole situation is just unreal. I can't just accept this all on the spot, but it _feels_ real. And that's what scares me. The that I might be wrong.

I look at Donut who had his hand shielding his eyes from the sun, even though he technically doesn't need to. The Gulch in sight in-front of him. Specifically Red Base.

I look down at the sniper in my hands. Red team. I'm the Red team sniper. I'm actually surprised I wasn't blue team to be honest. Isn't that normally how it goes?

I shuffle the sniper in my arms so I can hold it properly. I felt it around in my arms, trying to break it in.

I then looked down the scope, testing it.

Hmm. Everything seems to be in order.

"Great you got everything. Now get the fuck off!" the pilot yelled

I give an annoyed sigh before turning, "Be patient, you jackass!" I yell back.

"I have! For the last half hour!" He screamed "Just get off! I don't have all day!"

I grumble "Alright, Alright. Jeez. No need to be an asshole" I say as I eagerly exit the ship, happy to get away from the pilot, "Hope you go fuck yourself!"

The pilot scoffed "Whatever. Good riddance douche bag!" He yelled out

We watched as the ship lifted in to the air, and hovered a feet above the ground. Crates from inside dropped on the ground beneath before the ship started rising again, gaining altitude before taking off.

Donut gave a happy sigh as he watch the ship disappear in the sky,"What an Asshole.." I say

"Now don't be like that!" Donut added "Let's start the day positive! We've just joined a new army. It's a good time to make new friends, and new memories!" he said in a happy tone.

I stare at him, "... Right. And embrace the great joys of war." I reply sarcastically. I look at the small fortress that is our new base. "So this is it huh?"

I used the term 'small' lightly. To me it's fucking huge. Way bigger than it's perceived to be in the show.

"Yep! This is it!"

I laugh awkwardly as I look around the canyon. It looks... Well it looks exactly like what Blood Gulch would look like in real life. In other words; It looks nothing like Combat Evolved. There's trees in some places. Cacti. Craters everywhere. It's almost scary.

I'm starting to think this isn't a dream.

I let out an agitated grunt as I shift the rifle in my arms to make it more comfortable to hold. "What now?" I ask

Donut hums as he puts his hand to his chin. "Well, now I guess we look for whoever's in charge." He looked around "Wherever they are."

I look at Donut, thinking a little bit before speaking. "They're probably wearing the same armor as you, so that's a start right.."

He looks at me and tilts his head "What do you mean?"

I think hard, trying to remember the line before explaining, "There only two people that wear that standard issue red: Officers and Recruits. And since there's someone in charge around here. He's got to wear the same armor right..?"

Donut's shoulders visibly drop as he groans "Aw man! I wanted my own color armor. I thought no one else would pick the default color so I picked it." Sigh "Darn. I guess not."

I shake my head and start patting him on the back. "Don't dwell on it man."

Donut looks at me, "I mean, are you sure? Maybe the Sargent is wearing... green or something!"

I sigh, "Yes Donut, I am 100 percent sure he's wearing standard issue red. Quit worrying, you'll get your own color one day."

"Really? Think there's a shot?"

"Well yeah. Just ask Command. See what they think."

Donut brightens up, "Good Idea! Gosh, You are really smart!"

"Yeah… Look let's just go find our superior." I say, walking towards the base.

Donut perks up "Hey, is that him?" He said pointing at the brown armored soldier. Android I should say.

I cough, "Uh.. No. No it's not." I nudge him toward the base with my Sniper "let's just go look around the base. Preferably the top"

"Why the top? Do you like top"

"Really Donut?"

"What?"

I shake my head before sighing, "Just trust me okay?"

"Alrighty then"

I sigh. Handling Donut is harder than I thought.

I follow Donut as lead the way to the roof of the base. I look around at the Gulch. The sun rays practically blinding me.

I'm still hoping this Is a dream. Despite how awesome it would be to actually be here. I have a life! I worked hard! I have family! Granted It's just my Mom, Dad and Sister, but they're still important to me. That's why I refuse to believe it's real. Sooner or later I'll close my eyes and wake up in bed. like everyone else.

I sigh. But It isn't happening, and if what I say is true. This is the longest dream I've been in.

I breathed in through my nose out my mouth. I'm ready

Me and Donut. -excuse me- _Donut and I_ are about to meet our fellow soldiers. Grif and Simmons.

Though when it comes down to it, I'm kinda glad that I ended up on red team. Despite the fact that I may not be that Important to the story. But it's different. And that thought alone makes me smile. I mean seriously...

...Blue Team's overrated anyway.

* * *

 **Please Fav/Follow and all that good shit.**

 **Review too! ...please...**

 **Edit: Just rewrote this chapter. Trust me, much better than the original.**


	2. Chapter 2

Donut looked at me "Hey, I've been meaning to ask..."

"Hmm?"

Donut goes to scratch the back of his head but soon realised he was wearing his helmet, and gave up. Old habits die hard I guess.

"What should call you?" He said as he crossed his arms, deep in thought. "Do you use your last name, or like a codename or something? I could just call you Dude or something…"

I chuckle, before I too cross my arms. A name to be known as for the rest of my time here? Well that's hard. I don't want to use my real name since it's _way_ too generic and boring. I could just make one up. Or find inspiration for one? I don't know. Geralt? Master chief? Aladdin? Kratos?

Oh I know!

"Uh, yeah, Just call me Rookie." I say " Or Rook for short. Much better than my real name."

He visibly brightened "Ok then! I'll call you Rook then!" He pondered "I like it. Has a ring to it…"

Yeah I took inspiration from ODST. So what? Sue me. Arguably the most badass marines in the UNSC. Feet first into hell baby! Yeah!

I nod to myself. I'm satisfied with that name. Rook. Donut's right, it _does_ have a ring to it. I mean we have a guy named ' _Sarge'_ of all things so what harm can the name 'Rookie' do? Nothin' I say.

Donut stops in front of me "Hey! What the fuck!?" I hushed to him as he turns to me

He points to two figures talking to each other "Look! People! They must be our new team mates!"

I look to where he's pointing.. And.. yep! That's Grif and Simmons alright. Grif was leaning on.. Whatever those wall things on the roof are. While Simmons was standing at the edge of the roof. Looking over the canyon.

I raise an eyebrow "Okay…. So? Let's go?" I look at them "If you don't know what to say then I cou-" I would've finished that sentence had Donut not held his hand up, while simultaneously shushing me. Which essentially means he told me to 'shut up' twice, at the same time.

Donut puts his hands on his hips and looked at me like a mother to a child. underline mother.

He gave a sad shake of the head "I hate to offend you Rook but I have to say that you have very poor social skills-!" Excuse me? "-So let me do the talking okay?" he said, thumb jabbed at himself. "I got this!"

Oh you got this? Tell that to me when you get hazed into going to the blue base, asswipe.

"Yes it was! You said, "I'm not going to the vegas quadrant," A familiar voice came to my ears. "And then the next thing I know, you're In an escape pod headed for-"

Donut walked up to the two sim troopers "Excuse me, uh, sirs?" He called out.

Oh, well it turns out that he ditched me, and left me on this ramp. And he's talking to Grif and Simmo- _Shit!_

I scramble over to Donut, nearly tripping on the way there. Gah! My pride! I hope nobody saw that.

Both Grif and Simmons turn around and look at us "Sirs-?" Grif draws out as both he and simmons look at each other again. Before looking at us again. Grif loudly groans, his shoulders dropping as he does so. Simmons however straightened up, head held high as he begins to look down on us. Man, he really lets the power get to him, huh? "-Aw, crap." Grif groans again. I manage to catch up to donut, standing next to him.

Donut straightens up "We were told to report to Blood Gulch Outpost Number One and speak with whoever's in charge?"

Grif Lazily tilts his head to the right "Sorry, man. Sarge is at Command getting orders." He said as he pushed himself from the wall with a grunt. "Ain't nobody in charge today." He finished.

Simmons Immediate attention was now on Grif "Actually, Private, he left me in charge while he's gone."

"You are such a kissass." Grif snorted

Simmons tensed at the remark "Also,-" He continued as he walked closer to Grif. "- he told me if I had any trouble form you I should *ahem* "Git in the Warthog and crush your head like a tomato can""

…

Ouch, that was horrible.

Me, Grif and Donut, - _or,_ Donut, Grif and _I_ \- all looked at eachother. Grif looked at me and I shrugged at him. Grif shakes his head "That's the worst impression I've ever heard." He says bluntly.

Simmons sighed, clearly fed up with Grif. He looked at the both of us, checking us from top to bottom "Alright, rookies. What're your stories?" He asked us

Donut saluted "Private Donut reporting for duty, sir. I'm ready to fight some aliens."

Grif reeled back "Couple things here, rookie. Private Donut?" He snorts "I think somebody needs a new nickname." He says as he leans back on the wall. "Secondly, what's with the armor color?"

"This _is_ the standard issue red" Donut stated.

Grif crossed his arms "Yeah, I know." He lazily leans his head back, looking at the sky "Listen, only two kinds of people wear standard issue armor: officers and recruits." He looks at Donut again "And since you're not threatening to gut me like a fish, you're probably not an officer."

Donut looked at me "Isn't that what you said?"

I shrug at him "Told ya." Simmons looked at me, and looked like he was about to say something before Donut cut him off.

"But wait,-" He gestured to Simmons "-He's wearing red armor."

Simmons simply shook his head "No, my armor is maroon. Your armor is red." Now looking at Donut

"Well, how do I get a different color armor?" Donut frustrates.

Simmons waved him off before looking at me "What about you rookie? What's _your_ story?"

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

Grif nodded "Yeah, I don't wanna listen to this guy anymore." He gestured to Donut who grumbles to himself.

I shrug "Yeah, I'm just gonna go by 'Rookie' If that's okay with you." I look at the rifle in my hands "Nothin' interesting about me, other than the fact that I can handle a Sniper Rifle." I say as I fidget with the sniper a little bit.

Griff nodded "Aw, yeah? Keeping it simple, are ya? I can respect that."

Simmons tilts his head "Why Rookie?" He asked "Why not just use your last name"

I raise an eyebrow as I sling the rifle on to my back "I dunno. Just easier for me I guess. What does it matter anyway?"

Simmons merely shrugged "Guess It would be nice to know your real name is all."

I cross my arms "Don't you have a guy named ' _Sarge'_ leading you?" I snorted

Grif slowly turns to me "Wait, How do you know Sarge?" He asked

 _Oh shit_.

"Honestly, I didn't think anyone even remotely knew who he was." He finished

"Grif! You know that's not true!" Simmons fumed "Sarge is a great leader and role model! It's thanks to him that we may or may not be -I have no say since I don't have understand the current circumstances- winning this war! I bet he's well known throughout Command!"

Grif waved him off "Whatever." He looks at me "So?"

"Uhm, uh, I learned in briefing?" I awkwardly answer "Before I got here of course."

Grif and Simmons look at each other before nodding. Obviously believing my bluff. Honestly, I can't believe they actually fell for that..

"Well, anything else we should know?" Simmons asked "I mean you _are_ a Sniper. Which means, you could be one of the most vital men in this whole war. You could definitely turn the tables." He said "In our favour of course" He finished.

"Uh, nope. Nothing else. Why?" I ask

Grif shrugged "I don't know, just so we know you better? You know, like: family, friends… your social security numb-"

"Not happening."

"Meh, worth a try."

Donut crossed his arms and looked at me "How come you got your own color armor?"

"Really?" I look at him

"Yes! I want to know why you get cool grey armor! When I get boring red armor!"

"I don't know! Why didn't you just ask for a different color!?"

"I didn't think anyone else would pick this color! That's why I picked it!"

Simmons sighed and looked over the canyon again. "I bet the blues don't have to put up with this kind of crap." He sighed again, falling into silence

"Ahem" Simmons looked up and peered at Grif, while Donut ranting about how unfair his life is. He gestured to me and Donut - _ahem,_ Donut and _I-_ then to the canyon. Simmons obviously got the message as he looked straight at us. Oh yeah, I saw that whole exchange. I'm not dumb.

"Okay, Rookie, and Private Donut,-" Donut stopped ranting "- Here's the deal."

"I just refuse to call him Private Donut" Grif states to himself

Simmons glares at Grif, silently telling him to shut up. He looks at _Donut and I_ and starts slowly "We've got a very important mission for you two. You guys think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely."

"Whatever."

He starts again "We need you two to go to the store and get two quarts of elbow grease."

"Yeah, and, uh, pick up some… headlight fluid for the puma, too." Grif added

Donut tilts his head "The what?"

Simmons shakes his head "He means the Warthog."

Grif snorted "You guys do know where the store is, right?"

Donut was visibly surprised and looked at me in panic. I shrugged. I'm not falling for this shit.

Donut looked at Grif "What? Uh- Yeah! Yeah, of course I do! Sure, no problem."

Simmons stared at him "Well, get going then.

Donut nodded and ran off, going left. "Wrong way." Grif pointed out

Donut looked embarrassed "I knew that! Just got turned around that's all." He said before running off.

Grif and Simmons looked at me, then looked at each other, then back at me.

"Uhm, why are you still here?" Simmons asked "We gave you a mission, and stuff. So… you should probably go do it."

"Elbow grease? Headlight fluid?" I deadpan "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"

Simmons looked taken aback, even Grif looked surprised.

Grif patted the back of his helmet "Well, yeah. We did. Huh, that's never happened before."

Simmons nodded "Yeah, It normally always works."

I raise an eyebrow "What, this has happened before?"

Grif looked up "Yep."

"Well, where is the last guy you did this to?"

"Oh, they died."

"Oh." Okay then, didn't know that.

We all watched in silence as Donut ran into a cave.

Grif looked at me and Simmons "You guys wanna bet on how long Donut will be gone? I'm betting on a week."

"Few hours" I Say

Simmons raised his hand "Same here"

* * *

 **Thanks for fav/follow and all that good shit.**

 **keep doing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked through the scope of my rifle, watching over the canyon. Both Grif and Simmons stood next to me. Grif claimed he heard gunshots, and I feel inclined to believe him.

Simmons crossed his arms, "I still have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't hear any shots."

Grif sighed, and palmed his face, "I'm telling you, it was four shots. Like, bam! Bam! Bam!"

"That was only three 'Bams'" I spoke up

…

"Bam."

I scan over the gulch, already knowing what I'm looking for. It's really hard to see with the sun in the fucking lenses, but there's nothing I can do about it.

Something catches my eye. It was a man In a light-shaded blue armor. His hands were on his knees and he was panting pretty hard. He stood up straight, hands on his hips as looked at the sky, still breathing hard. Then ran towards us. That's probably Church, and he's _really_ out of shape.

I snap my fingers, grabbing the attention of my teammates, "I have a blue guy on the move here."

Simmons crouched next to me, "Really? Where's he headed?" He asked

I watched as he turned, and started running to his right. I used the sniper and followed the direction he was heading. And then I saw it. The flag in all its glory. Oh, and Donut was there too. He was crouched behind a Rock, holding the flag closely to his chest.

"It's Donut. He's hiding behind the rock, blue's heading towards him." I say

Grif puts his hands on his hips, "Any idea why?" He asked

"He has their flag." I say simply

Grif and Simmons stood there in silence as I stood up, "Any bright ideas?" I ask

Simmons looked at Grif, "Well shit. What do we do? This has never happened before."

Grif crossed his arms, and gave a satisfied nod, "He actually got the flag. Didn't know he had it in him. Good job Simmons, our peer pressure worked."

Simmons snorted, "Whatever, you didn't do shit."

I sigh, "Guys, shouldn't we do something?"

Grif crossed his arms, "Oh yeah? Do what, exactly?"

"How about, you guys get in the jeep, and I'll stay here and watch you with the sniper rifle?"

Grif snorted, "Oh yeah, stay here where it's safe."

"You have a fucking gatling gun. Quit your bitching." I taunt, as I walk away. Grif flipping the bird.

I crouch down, taking position as Grif and Simmons went to the Warthog. I watched as a black-armored soldier came out the teleporter, causing both Donut and Church jump. I laughed.

"Don't worry Lopez, I'll bring her back in one piece!" I heard Simmons yell, as tejano music blared out the radio.

Grif fumbled with the radio, "How do you turn the radio off?" He asked, while driving off.

* * *

 ***BOOM***

"You shot church, you team-killing fucktard!"

Well, pretty much everything you'd expect would happen, erm… happened. Currently, Grif and Simmons are running away from the tank.

 ***BOOM***

And they're heading over here, great.

 ***BOOM***

Jesus christ, that thing is loud!

"Man, that thing is really going at it." Oh, I forgot to mention that Donut's here, "Are you gonna help them?" He asks me.

I smile, "No."

"Why?"

"They'll be fine."

 ***BOOM***

" _We are totally not fine!_ " Grif screamed from afar. I snort.

I'm actually surprised they haven't been killed yet. Either that tank just sucks at aiming, or the idiot driving it is interfering.

 ***BOOM***

Even then, they managed to shoot church. Poor Jimmy, the guy didn't even know the life he was living.

...

I don't think what I just said made any sense. Whatever, not like anyone could hear this, or _read_ this. God forbid.

 ***BOOM***

Grif and Simmons finally stopped running in circles and made it to the base. They sprinted up the ramp, and hid behind the wall things. Simmons had his back to the wall, while Grif slid down the wall while struggling to breathe.

Donut rushed over to them, "What Happened?"

Grif looked up, "BIG… TANK… SHOOT… WhOOO!" He expressed between breaths.

Simmons snorted, "Damn, man. We only ran, like, 300 feet. You are _really_ out of shape." He said in fake concern.

"Fuck… You."

I walked over to Grif and gave him a bottle of water, "Here, drink up."

He muttered a small thanks, before ripping his helmet off and downing the whole drink.

Donut looked around, "Where's your car?"

Simmons groaned, "General Patton here had a great strategy to leave it behind." He teased, as he jabbed a thumb at Grif. Causing Donut to gasp.

Grif glared at him, "Hey, It would have worked if the tank hadn't shown up." He said, putting his helmet back on.

Donut held his head in his hands, "You lost the jeep? Oh, man, Lopez is gonna be pissed." He stated "Where is it?"

 ***BOOM***

And just then, in a comical sense, the jeep was shot onto the top of our base. We all stopped to stare at it. "What the hell?" Grif expressed, dumbfounded.

 ***BOOM***

We all jumped at the sound, "SON OF A BITCH!" thank you Grif.

Donut screamed and hid behind a wall, "Oh crap! What the hell is that thing?" He as he held the flag closely.

Grif, Simmons and I all hid behind a wall as well.

Grif looked at Donut, "That's the tank!" He said with fear in his voice.

Donut nodded with a look of understanding, "Hey, uh..." He looked at the flag, "Grif, uh, you wanna hold the flag for a little bit?"

Grif scrambled to get as far away from the flag as possible, "No! Get that away from me!"

 ***BOOM***

 ***BOOM***

 ***BOOM***

I grit my teeth, "Jesus, doesn't that thing have anything else to do? Other than shooting us?"

 ***BOOM***

The tank shot the jeep, denting the front. How in the name of all things holy, is the warthog still holding it together.

 ***BOOM***

Alright, this needs to stop. I run to the front of the Jeep, pushing it. "Donut, I need a little help!" He nodded and immediately started tank kept missing for miles, which made this easier.

I saw brown arms occupy the left side of the jeep, pushing it too. It was Lopez. Well at least _he_ was helping. Probably cause the jeep was the only thing he actually liked in this damn canyon.

 ***BOOM***

"Shit." I grunt as I kept pushing. Lopez eventually used all his robot strength and shoved the jeep off the roof, landing behind the base. He then nodded at me and Donut - _Donut and I -_ and jumped off too. We immediately hid on the ramp, Grif and Simmons doing the same on the other side, as the walls couldn't hold anymore.

 ***BOOM***

"I hate to be the one to point this out, guys. But I think we're screwed." Donut pointed out.

 ***BOOM***

Simmons nodded, "Yeah, I have to agree with the private on this one."

 ***BOOM***

I shook my head. Any second now, Sarge will call back and help us out. Then, this whole thing can stop. And I hate to say, but all the explosions and screaming gave me another headache. I'm tired of this day already. Can't wait for it to end.

Coincidentally, the radio in my helmet tuned in.

"About fucking time." I say sarcastically. Donut tilted his head at me, "It's nothing." I say to him.

A gruff voice spoke on the other side, "Blood Gulch Outpost Number One. Come in Blood Gulch Outpost, come in."

Donut looked at me, "Is that the Sergeant?" He wondered, prompting me to shrug.

"Do you read me?" The voice continued, "This is Sergeant-"

"Oh my God, Sarge! Is that you?" Grifs panicked voice came through.

"Roger that, Private. I am currently inbound to your position from Command." The Sergeant affirmed.

 ***BOOM***

I peek over the railing to take a look at the tank, but all I saw was it's barrel.

Oh.

 ***BOOM***

I duck as the shot just missed me. I yelled in fright, "Fuck! That was fucking close."

Simmons tuned in his comms, "Sir, this is Simmons!"

I heard a chuckle, "Hello, Simmons. I hope everything has gone alright while I've been gone."

"Actually, sir, things are kinda hectic right now. The new Rookies arrived, and somehow the dumb one managed to infiltrate the blue base. And now we have their flag, the warthog is damaged, one of their guys is dead-

 ***BOOM***

\- and there's this huge fucking tank about to destroy our base." Grif said in only two breaths. I'd be impressed if I couldn't hear him choking up a lung at the same time.

The Sergeant was silent. All four of us all looked at each other, confused. Well I wasn't, But, y'know.

 ***BOOM***

He spoke up, "Am I talking to the right base?" LOL

Grif seethed, "Sarge, we are going to die here."

Sarge grunted in response, "Well then, hold tight, boys. I think I've got a solution to your little tank problem." He said before tuning out.

I look over the railing again, peering at the tank. The Tank, and what I would assume is: Caboose, and Tucker. All look up at the sky as a shadow enveloped us. Tucker backed away from the tank, still looking at the sky. Then at the bombs being dropped in a convenient line towards the tank. I could see Caboose frantically trying to get out, but something was wrong.

"He's taking longer than he should be." I mutter to myself. The door still won't open, the bombs kept getting closer. I began to panic, "What the hell?" I put myself in position, and looked through the scope on my sniper. Checking out the tank door, as Caboose frantically pressed buttons. There was some sort of lock on it, keeping the door shut.

What the hell?! That's not supposed to be there! If that thing doesn't open, Caboose could die! I looked at him as he began to shield himself.

"Caboose, You need to get out now!" I heard Tucker scream.

Caboose began shaking, In anguish or anger, I don't know, "I can't! I can't! It won't open" He screeched, voice cracking. Yep, he's definitely freaking out.

I took aim, targeting the lock. I fired. I growl. I missed. I fired again. Miss. I growl again.

this can't be happening.

"YEAH ROOKIE!" Grif cheered, "YOU SHOW EM'!"

Simmons joined in, "YEAH, KEEP SHOOTING THEM!"

I hold my breath, Taking aim again. I fire once more, hitting the lock and setting Caboose free. He looked around confused, then looked straight at me. I shot next to his head, Giving him a fright and causing him to leap out of the tank. He was partly caught in the explosion as the bombs hit the tank. The force pushing him towards Tucker. The black armored soldier dodged Caboose's body, which then collided with a rock. Tucker ran over and slung Caboose's arm around his neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" Grif shouted at me, "YOU FREED HIM YOU JACKASS!"

Tucker looked at me. Dead in the eye, as I stood up and slung the sniper to my back. He saw what I had done. That could cause problems. He just shrugged and walked off, Caboose in tow. Oh, maybe It won't cause problems then.

Simmons ran up to me, "Hey, what the hell, man? Why did you free him? You could've let him die." He asked, arms crossed.

I looked behind the base, as Sarge's ship was landing.

Grif spoke up, "Yeah! I'm telling Sarge. Hopefully he'll give me your rations." He laughed evilly, Before running off toward the ship.

I deadpan, "Really?" Simmons regained my attention by coughing loudly into his fist

 _Oh shit._

I laughed awkwardly, "Oh well, uhm, I thought that since Sarge was absent, he might want too…. Kill him?" I laughed. This is bad. Is that seriously all I could come up with? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Simmons stared at me, "Hmm, I don't know if I trust you. But it's good enough." He nodded, "Alright let's go see Sarge."

Oh. Well, uhm, okay then? That was easy.

I looked at him. Is he serious?

Meh, I'll take it. I nod, watching him rush down the ramp, Donut right behind him. Probably eager to kiss Sarge's ass.

I look at the tank. What was up with that lock? If I didn't do anything, Caboose would've died. I held my chin in my left hand, trying to think of reasons why things suddenly changed.

Simply put... I can't think of anything.

Could… could It be because… of me?

…

Nah.

I better go meet, Sarge. He's gonna want to meet his new recruits.

* * *

 **Thanks for all that good shit. The Favorites and follows. And the reviews too.**

 **Do it more.**


End file.
